The New Target
by Random Fangirl 0886
Summary: Train has to infiltrate the Dual Academy and pose as a student with Eve. The only problem is, he knows NOTHING about Dual Monsters or how to dual.


Revised Black Cat Fan Fic.

Train stepped in front of the Duel Academy dorm rooms, a liter bottle of milk in hand, nearly finished, as he sighed. Damn Sven, forcing him to go undercover as some student as a "Dueling School," whatever that was.

The previous day, Sven had entered Train's, his and Eve's apartment with a big sly smile plastered on his face. Handing him a wanted poster, Sven asked Train if he wanted to catch this unknown guy, because he had a lead. Train immediately accepted, seeing as how the bounty was thirty million dollars. I mean, who could say no to that? Not Train, anyways. Train, though, had no clue about the condition of going to high school at that point.

He frowned, thinking back, and decided that he should have known that there would be some kind of catch, and that he should have asked. Opening the door to his room, he came face-to-face with his roomie. What was his name? "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed to himself. "Jaden Yuki!"

Train took in his surroundings and quickly realized that the beds for the two of them were a bunk bed. He immediately declared, "I'm taking the top bunk!"

Jaden looked at him in a way that plainly stated, "The hell, man! I already called it!" and Train grimaced slightly at his unluckiness.

Reaching inside of his black leather jacket, which, by the way, was totally against dress code, and pulled out his trustworthy gun, Hades, to point it straight at Jaden, tauntingly saying, "I want the top bunk," with a grin on his face.

Jaden froze at the sudden appearance of a gun, on campus, in the dorms. How the hell had he smuggled that in, with the tight security and all. "Fine, you can have the top bunk," Jaden relented. "But please answer two questions for me."

Train didn't yell, "Hell no!" so he continued. "How did you get that gun in here?"

"Hid it, obviously," was his roommate's blunt reply.

"And second," began Jaden, "Why are you here, and who are you exactly?"

Train laughed out loud, breaking all the tension in the room. Putting his gun back in his jacket, he replied smugly, "No need for me to answer the first question. Besides." He slowly continued, "my partner'd have my head if I told you anything."

Jordan liked at Train's goofy, smiling face and asked, "Partner?" getting curious.

"Yup," was all the elaboration he received.

There was dead silence in the room for a few minutes.

Then, Train suddenly stated, "But about your second question. The name's Train," he said, offering his outstretched hand to Jaden, who cautiously shook it. "But I still get the top bunk," Train declared, grinning.

Jaden was walking in the cafeteria, maneuvering through the crowds of students, when he heard a familiar, yet not completely welcome, voice call his name. Train.

Catching up to Jaden, who had stopped, Train asked, "Can I sit with you and your friends, seeing as how I'm new and classes haven't started yet, so I didn't know anyone?"

Jaden thought a bit, but eventually, with maybe a bit of reluctance, Train sensed, gave in. Strolling over to his usual table, Jaden introduced Train to his best buds, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, and Chumley, who all immediately took a great liking to the smiling kid. Even Jaden began to loosen up around him.

Then, a girl with long, yellow hair and an eye color that was a mix between pink and purple appeared beside the table. She stopped by Train and took the seat tight next to him as well.

"Well hello there, princess," Train managed to say between shoveling food in his mouth and taking huge gulps of his bottle of milk.

"Hi, Train," she replied back, smiling at him, but looking slightly uncomfortable with the rest of us being there.

Tyson, looking between the two of them, blurted, "Are you two together?"

He was awarded with the classic stupid cat look from Train, who stopped eating to stare at him curiously, making him feel uncomfortable. "Does it seem that way?"

"Kinda," was what Train received as a reply." "But I thought you didn't know anyone?"

"She doesn't count," concluded Train. "She's my partner's uh…. What ARE you to Sven?" he asked, turning a curious glance her way.

"I think of Sven as a kind of really irresponsible father," she replied, opening a book that Train hadn't seen her reading before. Looking at the book, he read that the book she was reading was called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson.

"So you two really are together!?" Tyson practically yelled.

"Nope," was Train's direct and to-the-point reply. "Sven'd kill me if I ever tried to make a move on her, not that I would."

"So, Train," Jaden inserted, changing what he figured was an awkward conversation for both Eve and Train. "How come I didn't see you at the entrance exam? I saw the blond, but not you."

"You took an entrance exam?" yelled Train, earning him a few glances from other tables as he gaped, open mouthed, at Eve who continued to read her book, ignoring Train completely.

"You didn't?" questioned Alexis.

"No, I didn't," was his curt reply.

"How'd you make it into the academy, then?" asked a surprised Tyson.

"I applied," answered a confused Train, "and that was the end of it."

Shocked glances were shared between the long-time Dual Academy students. Never before had someone made it into the academy without taking the exam. "Was he that good?" they all thought.

Prying for more information, Alexis asked, "How long have you been playing Duel Monsters?"

"This is my first year. Same with Eve," he replied.

Once again, the group was dumbfounded. "Oh," Train continued, "guess I need a deck, too, won't I?"

He had gotten without taking the test. Even more shocking, he didn't even have a deck? Who was Train?

Answer: A new student.

And that evening, that new student called up a friend to do some deck "searching" for him. In other words, he called Rinslet "Rins" Walker to steal him a deck from an accomplished duelist.

Every student, from Slifer Red to Obelisk Blue, was sitting in the lecture room, waiting for their teacher with waning patients. Class had started twenty minutes ago, and the teacher still wasn't there.

Finally, the door slammed open and a man with an eye-patch entered, saying how sorry he was that he was late, but apparently he had gotten lost, since he was a new teacher.

Train's eyes gleamed a shade of amber, as he stood up and yelled at the teacher, "Sven! The hell are you doin' here?" getting many strange looks from his classmates, especially Jaden, who now thought he knew how Train had gotten into the Academy.


End file.
